onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsuru's Morning Stroll
General Info | Stamina1 = 10 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 1150 | Beli1 = 3468 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Long Walk | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 15 | Battles2 = 7 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 2105 | Beli2 = 5942 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Hike to the Ends of the Earth | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2551 | Beli3 = 7153 | Title3 = Wash Wash | Quest4 = Trek to Paradise | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5908 | Beli4 = 17755 | Title4 = Great Staff | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Initially, a limited-time event, it is now a Rookie Support Quest. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Luffy's, Mr. 5's, Mr. 8's, Miss Monday, Usopp's and Miss Valentine's Manuals, and for the secret boss Onigumo to appear. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above or triggering the secret boss appearance. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Tsuru's Morning Stroll FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This is one of the older fortnights, and not particularly difficult if you know what you are doing. The final boss, Tsuru (INT) has no immunity and no first strike of any kind, in fact,, so you have 1+GOP=4 turns to do your best. On your way to meet her you will run into subboss Mononga (PSY, no first strike) and occasionally Onigumo (DEX) who will bind a random unit for 2 turns, which can be a minor problem if he locks your captain. Recommended Captains * Monkey D. Garp because 2xATK and 2xHP are certainly workable here. Other 2xATK PSY captains may work, but leave less room for error without the HP boost provided by garp. * all 2.5xATK PSY captains are good for bursting Tsuru during the final battle, so Shanks Black Clad Emperor, Red-Haired Shanks, and Dismantler Franky will do just fine. *Marco the Phoenix and Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander work well, since nothing in this stage first strikes you for damage. Just don't let anyone hit you, or have a backup plan ready. Recommended Support Units * Usopp Usopp Golden Pound is of highly recommended, if not simply required * Petty Officer Coby is great for the burst round. Maelstrom Spider Squard works well but not with the captains who need full/high health! Of course you need PSY orbs for their orb amplification effect * Usopp Impact, Usopp Lying Wolf, Kami Eneru and Shanks Roger Pirates provide a PSY ATK boost (which stacks with the orb amplification of the characters in the previous bullet point) Recommended Sockets Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Team Builder Helper Category:Events